GW Dictionary
Students at The George Washington University use a fair amount of slang in everyday discourse, some of which is specific to the university. Here is a non-exhaustive list of the common terms that students use and what they mean: 4-RIDE - The 4-RIDE system is a UPD shuttle system designed to enhance safety and peace of mind for members of the GW community when they must walk alone after dark. In addition, one of the Escort Vans is equipped to provide access for persons using a wheelchair. The shuttles will only transport from certain off-campus areas to on-campus or from an on-campus area to another on-campus area. The system is named "4-RIDE" because of the phone number students can use to call a shuttle: 994-RIDE. The most common complaint about 4-RIDE is the fact that it can take an hour or longer for the shuttle to arrive at your doorstep on busy nights. Big George and Little George - The mascots for GW. When you go to a basketball game or a major University event, don't be surprised to see little George Washington and his larger, inflated twin navigating the crowds. CDs and CRs - The College Democrats and College Republicans, two of the largest student groups on campus. If you're a passionate liberal or conservative, you'll want to join a side before election day. Club G - Gelman Library, GW's 24/7 home for last minute cramming. Expect to spend many of long nights there with your laptop, textbooks and a 12-pack of Red Bull. However do not go here if you would like to actually get work done. The 'club' in Club G refers to the incredible social networking and just plain bullshitting that takes place in the library during peak hours. This is a place to show off your latest Ughs and new shiny black stretch pants. In order to finish homework and study for exams, the medical school library or law library, if you can get into either, are recommended. The library on the Mt. Vernon campus is also a place for studying and does not act as a house of socailizing. Colonial Inauguration (CI) - Colonial Inauguration, most often referred to as "CI" is the summer orientation program that virtually every new GW student must go through. It is well known for it's energetic staff - the Colonial Cabinet - as well as the laser-light show. http://www.gwemerg.com EMeRG - An acronym that stands for the Emergency Medical Response Group, GDub's rescue squad, pronounced "ee-merge" their ambulance can often be seen around campus. This term can be used as both a noun and a verb: Yo, that was fun as hell last night, whatever happened to John? Did you see him towards the end? He had WAY too much to drink and passed out... we had to call EMeRG to treat and transport him to the ER since he was so bad. Froggy - Froggy Bottom Pub, a GW mainstay located on Pennsylvania Ave.known for its reasonably priced food and charismatic owner Hien Bui. GTA - See "TA". HellWell - An abbreviation for the Lerner Health and Wellness Center on 2301 G Street. When students say they are going to work out or go to the gym, this is most likely where they're going. Hippodrome - Has been a place for eating and bowling at the fifth floor of the Marvin Center. In 2012, it was converted to Colonial Crossroads. HP - An abbreviation for House Proctor. Similar to Resident Advisors (RAs) found at other universities. House Proctors are assigned to residence halls on campus and depending on the size of the residence hall there is usually a ratio of one House Proctor for every 20-60 students. Metro - The subway system in the District. Use the Red, Blue, Orange, Green and Yellow lines to explore all that the District has to offer, but remember eating or drinking is forbidden. Remember to stand on the right and walk on the left when you're on the escalators. Also, remember: it's the METRO, not the SUBWAY!!! Cafe Aria - An italian restaurant across the street from Thurston. It is a popular spot for late-night eats. ResNet - The group that's responsible for getting Internet connections set up in residence halls. At the beginning of the year, students have to get a package from ResNet that contains software and equipment to set up the connection. SA - The Student Association, GW's student government, which represents students and allocates money to student organizations. Check out some of America's future leaders Tuesday nights in the Marvin Center as they debate for hours over non-binding resolutions. Sexiled - This term is used when your roommate has someone over to have sex with, and most likely does not want you in their presence (and you may or may not want to witness the sexual acts, either). People who are sexiled have to hang out/sleep somewhere else until it's over: A: *rubs eyes* Ugh...so tired...I didn't get that much sleep last night... B: Why's that? '' ''A: I got sexiled, dude...my roommate had this chick over and he said that he would text me when it's cool to come back, but I never got the message. As far as I know they might still be viciously going at it. '' ''B: Aww man that sucks...was she hot? '' SJT - Steven Joel Trachtenberg, University President from 1988 to 2007 and currently a professor in the School of Public Policy. He is behind GW's metal hippo in front of Lisner Auditorium, which he "stumbled across" during a trip to Rhode Island. TA - Stands for Teacher's Assistant - these are graduate students that often assist the professors in grading papers. The "discussion" or "recitation" portions of most classes are taught by TAs. Also known as GTAs ''A: Hey how is your econ class working out for you? '' ''B: Teacher's all right...but that TA has no idea what she's talking about. '' ''A: Yeah, TAs make or break the class, you pretty much have to get lucky. '' Thirsty Thrustin' Thurston - The nickname of Thurston Hall, GW's biggest freshmen residence hall on the corner of F and 19th streets. Although it was at one time reputed to be the second most sexually active dorm in the country, it was later discovered that no such ranking exists. Thirsty Thursday - A play on words, often associated with Thurston Hall, describing the phenomenon on Thursday nights when parties occur and lots of alcohol is consumed. ''*Student A is studying furiously at the Gelman Library* ''*Student B approaches* '' ''B: NERD...what the hell are you doing studying like this? You got a test? '' ''A: Yeah, on Friday. I'm kind of busy. '' ''B: Uh, it's Wednesday. Chill out. '' ''A: You don't realize. I live in Thurston, and I'm not going to let this test on Friday stop me from having a great Thirsty Thursday. '' '' '' Tonic One of GW's newest bar and grill at G and 21st streets, owned by alumni, which offers about a dozen beers on tap and signature GW food like Knapp Wraps and Trachtenburgers. UPD - An acronym that stands for the University Police Department at GWU. They are often seen around dorms and are responsible for breaking up parties that are too loud, dealing with drunk people, etc. Students often parody the UPD by going to a dorm room where there's a party, knocking loudly on the door and shouting UPD, as if they were the police trying to break up the party. The Vern - Common name for the Mount Vernon Campus. Notes External Links *GW 4-RIDE system Category:Student Life